La Mariposa y el Delfín - One Shot especial María Antonieta
by EmilSinclair77
Summary: Intrigas políticas en la Francia del Siglo XXI. Actividad realizada en el Grupo Lady Oscar Perú LA #NovemberFics


**La Mariposa y el Delfín**

_Ella miró hacia la ventana que daba al patio. Una de las últimas puestas de sol que probablemente vería en las Tullerías a mi lado._

-Su Majestad, podríamos hacer algo para escapar. Sabéis que hay gente leal a Vos, que logrará hacernos cruzar la frontera. Podríamos probar una vez más...

-Mi querida María... No hay cómo. Lo siento tanto. Tal vez, nos encontremos en la otra vida... y seamos diferentes a lo que somos hoy... Y nos sobre valor, y tengamos ayuda. Pero ahora, ya no.

-Señor... Mi Señor...

-Sufro contigo, con nuestros hijos... Prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, que los protegería. De princesa a reina... y al final del camino, te he traído hasta aquí...

-Es nuestro destino, Luis.

-Sólo debes saber, por siempre serás mi esposa y pase lo que pase, te llevo en mi corazón.

-o-

Las luces de la Torre Eiffel iluminaban toda la ciudad. Aquella noche, nuevamente los paparazzis invadirían las calles de París para buscar la primicia "El heredero Borbón con la Princesa Habsburgo".

En la prensa escrita dedicaban editoriales llenos de suspicacias conforme los dueños de medios así creían según su conveniencia.

"Macron y Brigitte son apenas plebeyos ante la nueva pareja real" (1)

"Borbones y Habsburgos de nuevo en Versalles".

Sí, se trataba del guapo pretendiente realista a la corona francesa, quien, de abolirse la República Francesa, pasaría a reinar como Luis XXI, y su novia, María Antonia de Austria - Este, descendiente directa de la que alguna vez fue la Emperatriz María Teresa y la siempre icónica María Antonieta de Francia.

-Estoy harta de tener que usar espejuelos oscuros, querido, cada vez que quiero ver el show de luces de la Tour d'Eiffel. Sabes bien que arruinan mis pestañas postizas. - Tenía un tono fuerte al pronunciar ciertas consonantes, sin duda debido a su acento austriaco, el cual no desaparecía a pesar de sus años en París y Nueva York.

-Oh, mi querida... Recuérdame hacer un cheque extra para Leonard. Debo pagarle por sus servicios. Sinceramente, he notado como ha trabajado en tu imagen. Sólo dime el monto y... No, mejor te firmaré un cheque en blanco.

La mujer, con aire de víctima, resopló y puso los ojos en blanco por un momento.

-Luis, sabes que puedo pagarme el servicio de peluquería y asesoría de imagen con mi propia renta. Además, es un gran amigo... Pero también contraté a Cristina Cordula (2), ya sabes, siempre es bueno tener otra opinión.

-Si no lo comprendiste, querida, solo fue un sarcasmo. - Luis la miró de lado y le ofreció una sonrisa pícara. De repente tenía picos en su conducta que rayaban la bi polaridad: un instante podría parecer frágil, torpe y lento, pero a los cinco minutos, se convertía en el macho alfa que nadie podría esperar, aprovechándose de su estatura y su figura varonil, bien cuidada, sabía que tenía la atención de todas las mujeres, pero su corazón era sólo para Ella, su querida novia.

-No me mires así. Sabes que tu sonrisa me derrite a más no poder.

Un cronista de TV5 se había sentado en un lugar contiguo al que reservaron los novios, desde hacia media hora. Antes que ambos llegaran, el trabajador de prensa había instalado un micrófono oculto entre el arreglo floral de la mesa.

Se daba inicio la transmisión en vivo a todo el país de la escena en el restaurante más fino de París, con la mejor vista del monumento tradicional de la ciudad y su show de luces.

De pronto, comenzaron a llegar mensajes insistentes en el celular de ambos. Como siempre que el legitimista se reunía con el amor de su vida, mantenía su móvil en silencio... Mientras que su novia, tenía un _ringtone_ diferente para cada contacto y cada red social.

-"¿Es cierto que tienes algo más con Leonard?" - Preguntó desde Tinder, la más curiosa de sus hermanas, la que estudiaba en Inglaterra.

-"Ya te ves ridícula con pestañas postizas, más lo harás con espejuelos, zorra noble" - Le había escrito un _hater_ en el Instagram, cuyo nick name era Antoine de Saint Just.

-"Si vas a casarte con alguien con más derecho al trono, cásate conmigo. El idiota de mi primo no te merece" era un mensaje en el WhatsApp del otro pretendiente al trono, Jean de Orleans...

María Antonia, rió con ganas ante este último mensaje, y se lo mostró a su novio.

-Jean no ceja. De nuevo está acosándome. Se supone que volverá a casarse también con otra noble de rancio abolengo.

Una llamada entrante de su mejor amiga, Noelia Jarjayes, fue ignorada con un simple movimiento de su dedo en la pantalla.

Un mozo encendió un televisor y en el canal más famoso de Francia, se encontraban especialistas de las revistas del corazón e historiadores en un acalorado debate, transmitiendo al público palabra por palabra lo conversado en aquella mesa.

Antonia llegó a leer el zócalo de la pantalla "¿Será el Duque d'Orleans el acosador de la nueva Antonieta?" Y el zócalo o pie móvil mencionaba frases como: ¿Romperá el Conde de París con su nueva novia? Se cree que el descendiente de Luis Felipe I, tiene una fijación con las mujeres que hablan alemán. Mientras tanto, Ferdinand Bonaparte, sigue de mochilero en el Tíbet. Macron hizo aprobar con los votos del Senado, el aumento del déficit fiscal, lo cual significará un respiro por un año, endeudando a las próximas generaciones en veinte años más. Se estima que la boda entre Borbón y Habsburgo se realizaría en la navidad de este año. Los legitimistas son cuestionados por apoyar a un español en trono francés.

Luis Augusto, lanzó una mirada al televisor y se colocó sus gafas para comprender lo que mencionaban en la TV.

-Me encanta como te lucen las gafas. Pareces un intelectual..

-Ma cherie, nos vamos. Lo han hecho de nuevo. - Buscó a un mozo con la mirada - Garcon, l"adition , si'l vous plait.

El mozo comprendió que sus ilustres comensales se retirarían.

El gerente del local, se acercó con cara de compungido, diciendo

-Mil disculpas, Señor. La casa lo invita esta vez.

-Oh, Jean Paul.. Si sigues invitándome lo que consumo aquí, sólo porque graban mis conversaciones, este lugar va a quebrar.

-Humildemente, Señor, insisto...

Luis se levantó de la mesa y dio unas palmadas a quien él consideraba un viejo amigo... Tomó a María Antonia de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida del restaurante en el lujoso auto del pretendiente al trono francés. El _valet parking_ ya los estaba esperando con el motor en marcha en el garaje privado del restaurante.

Jean Paul divisó en la mesa contigua a la que compartieron los novios, al cronista de TV. Se acercó al mismo y le dijo:

-Espero que haber traicionado así a mi amigo Luis, al menos me traiga más clientes al restaurante. Aquí tienes tu cheque, muchacho.

-Deja de hacerte del inocente. Bien sabes que tu restaurante tendrá más éxito, es el poder que tiene la televisión… alguna vez me lo agradecerás.

El hombre, un periodista especializado en investigaciones políticas que había caído en desgracia (por eso trabajaba para un canal de glamour) se puso un sombrero negro y salió corriendo. Tomó su motocicleta, y arribó hacia la ruta que tomó el Maybach Exelero (3)del legitimista aspirante al trono. Se llamaba Bernard.

**Louis Auguste Alphonse Jean Baptiste Bourbon- Franco**, Duque de Borbón y Anjou, tataranieto del anterior dictador de España y el Rey Alfonso XIII, heredero de los anteriores Borbones, últimos monarcas regentes del Antiguo Régimen depuestos tras los sucesos ocurridos en la Revolución de 1789, llamados los "realistas o legitimistas". A sus 30 años, ya se había graduado con honores en la carrera de Leyes en Harvard, así como también en Política y Relaciones Internacionales en Oxford y Yale. Había hecho además, por cuatro años el servicio militar en la Academia Militar de París, graduándose como Capitán de Marina, y era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor pretendiente al trono francés, pues su preparación lo acompañaba meritoriamente, según lo señalaban en todos los medios de prensa. Era el hombre a quien Francia necesitaba para sacarla del embarre al que había llegado el país gracias a las extravagancias e indecisiones del Presidente Emmanuel Macron, desorientado por los desaciertos de su longeva e impopular esposa, Brigitte.

Contrarios a la preferencia de la gente, se encontraban las otras dos dinastías pretendientes al trono. Los imperialistas o bonapartistas, representados por **Ferdinand Bonaparte** descendiente de Napoleón, quien ocupó ilegalmente el trono fundando el Imperio haciéndose con el poder tras el dichoso Golpe de Brumario, de forma irregular; heredero no sólo del título reclamante, sino a su vez, de un imperio petrolero en varios países árabes, por su rama materna. De carácter gentil y abierta homosexualidad, era quien no armaba tanto revuelo en la sociedad porque decía, que no tenía nada más que reclamar.

Por último, estaban los Orleanistas, pretendientes también al trono galo, representados por el excéntrico príncipe** Jean D'Orleans, **conde de París, hijo del anterior conde, quien a los ochenta y cinco años, moría, sin llegar tampoco a regir como Enrique VII, que descendía a su vez, en línea directa de Luis Felipe I, otro que también conspiró de forma maquiavélica para que la cabeza del último Borbón cayera en la cesta después del corte de la guillotina. Conocido por sus constantes amoríos, a pesar de haber estado casado la princesa Filomena de Steinhart, de origen austro-húngaro, que había muerto cinco años antes, y que además era el nexo que lo unía en un extraño vínculo de primos, al Duque de Borbón, Luis Augusto.

-La verdad es que a ese primo tuyo, deberías pararlo de una vez por todas. Expongamos sus conexiones con los carteles de Sudamérica, delatemos que sus todas sus mansiones y yates lujosos, no son más que fruto del dinero proveniente del tráfico de armas en países del Medio Oriente. Sabes que si lo denuncias, eso lo mantendrá quieto por al menos un tiempo.

-Antonieta querida... No es mi estilo. Esas cosas, tarde o temprano, saltarán a la luz, y lo harán caer por su propio peso. Deja a las autoridades que sigan investigando. Confío en esos amigos tuyos, son muy buenos profesionales y tienen el suficiente patriotismo para lograr ese objetivo.

-Luis, basta. ¿Cuándo harás algo por ti mismo por detener a tu primo? Amo tu forma de ser caballero y justo, me encanta cuando tienes razón en las decisiones que tomas, pero, me exaspera el paso del tiempo en que se cumple lo que vaticinas... y...

-¿Y? - Enarcó una ceja...

-¡Y odio que me llames Antonieta!

Luis explotó en una gran carcajada, mientras derrapaba girando en una curva cerrada, al llegar a un exclusivo barrio cerrado del Quai des Orfevres (4) , donde la pareja tenía un departamento en suite, que, sin ser oficial, era su residencia para escapar de la familia y de los partidarios de la boda, y tener un poco de paz.

-¿Pido a la Sra. Campan que ordene sushi como siempre?

-Lo que quieras, querida. Pienso estudiar el proyecto de la bancada del partido, sobre el cambio de la Constitución.

María Antonia, se había resignado nuevamente a pasar otra noche chateando con un amigo sueco, a quien conoció en su último viaje a Nueva York.

-Está bien, querido. Si no me quedo dormida, también te acompañaré en la lectura.

-o-

La boda se llevó a cabo sin mucha pompa y los gastos, sólo fueron los necesarios para que asistan allegados y parientes de varias casas reales de Europa más algunos dignatarios, aunque esto sólo fue un acto protocolar. Luis y Antonia siguieron viviendo en su suite, estudiando con ahínco y ejerciendo el control sobre las empresas de sus familias.

"No vivimos en un cuento de hadas, pero mi marido me hace sentir que reino en su corazón" se leyó como titular en la revista HOLA de todo el mundo.

La nueva reina de Inglaterra, Catalina, había enviado sus saludos y diamantes como regalo de bodas, que María Antonia decidió donar a la orden de las Carmelitas descalzas de París, gesto que no fue muy bien tomado por los Windsor, pero sí por los franceses, los cuales comenzaron a ver a Antonia con ojos diferentes.

-¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel, cariño? Nos lo merecemos.

\- Sabes que a donde vayamos nos perseguirán, Luis. Prefiero quedarme a ayudarte en la presentación de ese nuevo proyecto del partido.

-¿Brigitte te llamó al menos?

-No, ni siquiera un tweet. Sólo leo que sigue con su eterna pelea con el Presidente Bolsonaro (5). .. Es probable que sólo lo haya olvidado.

-Quién sí envió sus saludos, fue Ferdinand... Por fin se atrevió a dejar a los Bonaparte y se fue a vivir a Ibiza con su novio. Está muy feliz. Dice que este verano, será vecino de Ricky Martin.

-Sí, he visto que la pasan bien según sus fotos de Instagram. Me… - Antonia hizo una pausa para bostezar -… Alegro con él.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir y mañana trabajamos en una Francia mejor.

-o-

La mañana del 14 de Julio del 2021, el Parlamento se reunió en pleno en el Palacio Borbón, (6 ) para tratar la abolición de la República Francesa, deponiendo al Presidente Macron y a sus ministros tras el rotundo fracaso que su administración, y sistema de gobierno, le significó al pueblo francés, y asumían, en medio de disturbios y protestas en la capital, Luis XXI y su esposa, María Antonia, como "Sus Cristianísimas Majestades", las riendas de la renovada Monarquía Parlamentaria, a quienes coronaron en la Catedral de Reims, como antaño se hiciera con el último rey del Antiguo Regimen.

Durante varios meses. Francia se vio envuelta en un clima enrarecido de intrigas políticas y mucha pólvora debido a la resistencia al cambio que la gente experimentó. Sin embargo, poco a poco la misma gente dejó de prestar oídos a los republicanos que seguían financiando motines y manifestaciones de los falsos chalecos amarillos, principalmente porque durante esos meses, el nuevo rey francés sacó al país del estancamiento económico, afianzó lazos con la Comunidad Internacional y generó estabilidad general, respetando las leyes y derechos alcanzados por los hombres que hicieron la Historia a finales del siglo XVIII.

Por supuesto que nada había sido fácil para la Real pareja. Descubierto un plan para secuestrar a la nueva reina, tramado por Jean D'Orleans, la jefa principal de inteligencia de la Policía, la comandante Jarjayes, anterior amiga íntima de la Reina, reunió suficiente evidencia que involucraba al conde de París en el complot y, además, probaba su participación con los carteles sudamericanos en negocios turbios escondidos desde la época de los "Panamá Papers". Una vez entregadas las pruebas al fiscal, un tal André Grandier, era cuestión de tiempo para que el villano acabara en la cárcel, no sin antes librarse una verdadera batalla con el séquito de abogados pagados por D'Orleans, liderados por el famoso jurista Maximilian de Robespierre.

-¡Desde el agujero al que me envían, desde ahí te perseguiré y volverás a caer Luis Augusto!

-o-

María Antonia no era del todo feliz, su esposo la complacía dentro de los límites necesarios, y ella trataba de encontrar alegría en aquella vida que le tocó vivir en el Palacio del Elíseo (7) Siempre buscaba ocuparse de llevar a cabo su trabajo de la mejor manera posible. También ocupó con inteligencia su puesto. Necesitó tiempo y paciencia, pero logró convencer a los diplomáticos de otros países sobre las reformas que significaban volver a la Monarquía, donde la figura del rey no sólo será la de un árbitro para intermediar entre las facciones del Senado, sino que se encargaría de ejecutar todo su plan de reformas para las que sus antepasados los habían preparado.

-Ya no quiero que realices esos vuelos a Estados Unidos, Antonia. Esta temporada apenas hemos pasado juntos dos o tres semanas.

-Te prometo que este será el último. Estoy trabajando con Ivanka (8) en obtener fondos para empoderar a las mujeres emprendedoras de América del Sur.

-Que linda I...

-¡¿Que linda qué?! - Los ojos celestes de su esposa centellearon por un momento.

-Que linda iniciativa, jejeje - el hombre le ofreció un abrazo y una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Luis! No me salgas con tonterías a estas alturas. - Ella se refugió entre los brazos de su esposo y sintió su cálido torso contra sus mejillas. - Sé que sus esfuerzos por coquetearte son en vano, pero de todas formas, me siento insegura si alguien se fija en mi apuesto marido, por más que sea mi amiga. Ella es brillante y muy astuta... y sé que antes, ha caído con los encantos de tu primo y su causa. Por eso, prefiero ir a su país a que ella venga a visitarnos, pero si no quieres que vaya, haré lo que me pidas. Me quedaré... ya lo dije, me siento un poco insegura sin ti.

-La reina de Francia no debería sentirse insegura, jamás. - tomó su mano y la besó tiernamente - Esta vez sé que estamos haciendo todo mejor... Y sólo iremos a dar un lindo paseo a las Tullerias.

Fin.

**Notas**.

Aparte que me voy a ligar una demanda por todas las difamaciones y calumnias vertidas en este one shot, sólo vengo a contarles que mi intención fue mostrar un lado simpático al lío en el que están los tres aspirantes a la corona francesa. Ni idea de si Macrón está causando estragos ahí más de los que llegan hasta aquí mediante la prensa internacional. Le doy mi voto de confianza, pero tenía que ponerlos en este rol en el relato.

Los nombres de los tres aspirantes al trono, y las relaciones entre sí, si bien hay explicaciones en el mismo texto, aviso que adrede he hecho la ensalada, para que nadie se ofenda más de lo que podría ofenderse.

1\. Macron y Brigitte, actuales Presidente y Primera Dama de Francia.

2\. Cristina Cordula, famosa asesora de modas brasileña, presentadora de programas de alto rating en Francia.

3\. Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero, super auto, valorado en 3 millones de euros... o más. Corre como a 250 km/h. Puede que esté exagerando, como todo lo que escribo. :)

4\. Quai des Orfevres, barrio exclusivo y súper caro de París.

5\. Incidentes entre Brigitte Macrón y Jair Bolsonaro, Presidente de Brasil, quien a raíz de los reclamos por el incendio en el Amazonas del 2019, realizados por el Presidente francés, desató comentarios machistas sobre el físico de Brigitte.

6\. Coincidente con este relato, el Palacio Borbón, es la sede actual del Parlamento francés.

7\. El Palacio del Elíseo, actual sede del Poder Ejecutivo. Decidí que no vivieran en Versalles, sino donde se centra el poder, y donde hoy viven los presidentes de Francia. Sí, inventos míos.

8\. Ivanka Trump. Hija del actual Presidente de los EE. UU. de América... ya la hice Presidenta de su Nación. Así como a Catalina ya la hice Reina de Inglaterra... Perdón Isabel II.

Y si, finalmente confieso que también tenía una idea de historia que ya desarrollaron en la actividad #NovemberFic del Grupo Lady Oscar Perú LA, es por eso que me lancé a desarrollar una trama fuera de lo común... Y si. Da para fic. No me disgusta. Así que hay esperanzas de continuación de esta historia.


End file.
